Enter the Shadows
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: A duelist who is a Land Before Time fan helps Littlefoot reunite with his mother.
1. Enter the Shadows

Enter the Shadows

A duelist wakes up in the Valley of Mists. His name is Mark. "I need the souls of the dinosaurs who died before they reached the Great Valley." He said. As he walked around the Valley of Mists the souls of the dinosaurs appeared, they turned into orbs of light and entered his duel deck on his duel disk.

Mark headed for the Great Valley. After walking for a few days he arrived in the Great Valley. Mark found Littlefoot, Ali, Ruby, Chomper, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Cera he decided to approach them. Mark explained why he arrived. "I came to reunite you with your family members who died before reaching the Great Valley." Cera said "But they died nothing can change that." Littlefoot was furious and rammed Cera. "If I can live with mother I will take it!" shouted Littlefoot. Mark explained that all the dinosaurs that died before reaching the Great Valley need are bodies.

Littlefoot asked "How will you bring mother back?" I will bring your mother back by collecting the 7 millennium items which contain a magic that can make anything possible. "Where do we go?" they asked. "To the future, come with me." Mark replied. A white light appeared and the next thing they knew they were in Kibaland getting ready for the Grand Championship.

Yugi and Joey noticed the dinosaurs and wondered where they came from. "If these duelists only knew what was in store for them they would quit right now." Mark said. At the dinner the 16 duelists who were competing in the Kiba Grand Championship were introduced. Mark saw Joey, Rebecca, Leon, Zigfreid and the other duelists. "The winner of Grand Championship will face Yugi Moto for the World Championship." Roland said. "I can crush them all in my sleep." Mark said. It finally hit Littlefoot how his mother would be brought back.

Bakura was trying to gather the millennium items and using the power of the millennium ring he sensed they were in Kibaland. Shadi felt a disturbance and went to Kibaland to investigate. As Shadi and Bakura walked around Kibaland they felt it getting colder as they reached Mark. "Looks like I'm not the only one gathering the millennium items." Bakura said.

Bakura challenged Mark to a shadow duel. "Since you are a spirit you are no use to me but I sense the millennium eye" Mark said. On Mark's first turn he summoned Spike and Ducky. Ducky had 2500 attack points and Spike had 0 but made up with his special ability. Bakura summoned man eater bug with 1600 attack points and attacked Spike. Spike absorbed man eater bug's attack points reducing them to 0 and increasing his attack points to 1600. Spike and Ducky attacked eliminating Bakura's life points, sending him to the shadow realm. Mark picked up the millennium eye. "You were a nice pawn." Mark said.

Shadi approached the group "You defeated Bakura." Shadi said and Mark showed the millennium eye. Shadi noticed Littlefoot and his friends. Shadi used the millennium key to enter Littlefoot's mind. Inside Littlefoot's mind Shadi saw a gruesome death. A young Littlefoot was watching his mother fight Sharptooth and die. Suddenly the ground ripped apart and Shadi fell to his death. The millennium key and millennium scale fell to the ground, which Mark picked up. "Now I'm ready to complete my mission." Mark said.


	2. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

Roland explained how the tournament works. "Before each duel the opponents will be randomly selected so duelists can't study their opponent." The first duel was randomly drawn: Mark v. the sorcerer. Rex and Weavel were upset they can't compete in the tournament so they decided to kidnap the sorcerer, take his clothes and tie him up in a closet. Disguised as the sorcerer Rex and Weavel went to their duel. Mokuba saw the sorcerer have trouble walking when he fell and revealed Rex and Weavel. "Where is the sorcerer?" Mokuba asked. "The sorcerer is a little tied up at the moment and asked up to take his place." They responded. "Then you're disqualified" Mokuba said. "Let them duel, you will pay for everything you have done" Mark said. The millennium eye in Mark's pocket activated and transported everyone to the shadow realm. Behind the duelists were the souls of three dinosaurs. Behind Mark was the soul of Sharptooth. Behind Rex was the soul of Littlefoot's mother and behind Weavel was the soul of Cera's mother. Rex and Weavel were confused "What the hell is happening?" they asked. "When you lose the duel the shadow realm takes your soul and the dinosaur behind you takes your body turning it into the dinosaur that is standing behind you." Mark explained.

Mark went first and summoned Cera with 5000 attack points, Ducky with 2500 attack points and Spike with 0 attack points. Rex summoned giant Rex with 2600 attack points and Weavel summoned Insect Queen with 3000 attack points and placed a card face down. Cera attacked Giant Rex dealing Rex 2400 points of damage reducing his life points to 1600. Cera activated her special ability attacking three times in one turn and eliminated the rest of Rex's life points causing the shadow realm to take his soul. Littlefoot's mother entered Rex's body and Rex's body turned into Littlefoot's mother. Weavel summoned larva bug and used the cocoon of evolution to turn it into great moth with 3200 attack points. Great Moth attacked Spike who had 2400 attack points after Cera destroyed giant Rex absorbing its attack points. Spike absorbed great moth's 3200 attack points making his attack points 5600. Spike obliterated Weavel's life points sending him to the shadow realm. Cera's mother entered Weavel's body and Weavel's body turned into Cera's mother. Yugi, Joey, Marik and Ishisu watched the duel and were shocked at what just happened. Mark advanced to the quarterfinals.

Littlefoot and Cera's mothers woke up and greeted their kids. "What just happened?" asked Joey. "Where are we?" asked Littlefoot and Cera's mothers. Littlefoot and Ali approached Littlefoot's mother and explained what Mark told them in the Great Valley. Littlefoot's mother asked "Who is this pretty girl?" Ali introduced herself "I'm Ali and I want to mate with Littlefoot" Littlefoot's mother smiled at the thought of being a grandmother.


	3. Kidnapped and Held Hostage

Kidnapped and Held Hostage

After Rebecca's victory over Vivian, Vivian got jealous that Rebecca had a crush on Yugi. So to steal Yugi from Rebecca Vivian came up with a plan to kidnap Yugi's grandpa. Vivian lured grandpa Moto to a Chinese restaurant in Kibaland. Vivian tied up grandpa and grandpa asked "Why are you doing this to an old man?" Vivian replied "Rebecca has a crush on Yugi and I want Yugi to be my boyfriend."

Rebecca said "Yugi, someone has kidnapped your grandpa." Yugi asked who it was and Rebecca answered "It was Vivian, who I defeated earlier." They searched Kibaland for where Yugi's grandpa was being held. Rebecca and Yugi ran into Mark and Littlefoot. "Yugi's grandpa has been kidnapped by Vivian" Rebecca said. "I already know where he is" said Mark and they went to the Chinese restaurant. When they arrived they saw grandpa tied up in a corner. "Let Yugi's grandpa go" Rebecca said. "I love Yugi. I deserve him not you." Vivian replied. "Release him or I will remove your soul" said Mark. "So you want to duel?" "I will crush you like an ant" replied Mark. After the room was enveloped by the shadow realm two black dinosaurs appeared behind the duelists. Sharptooth appeared behind Mark and a black flier appeared behind Vivian. "The shadows claim the soul of the loser and the dinosaurs behind us claim their body." Mark crushed Vivian in one turn and the flier entered Vivian's body. Back outside Marik asked "What is happening here?" Mark replied "I am turning the bodies of the duelists I defeat into dinosaurs so that they can rebuild their families."

Petrie looked at the black flier and shouted "Daddy!" The black flier looked down at his son. "What am I doing here?" he asked. Petrie explained that the family members of his friends who died before reaching the Great Valley were being brought back to life. "How do we get back to the Great Valley?" Petrie's dad asked. Mark responded "By defeating the Pharaoh."


	4. Beaten Brothers

Beaten Brothers

In the quarterfinals Mark would duel Zigfreid. Zigfreid had hacked into the Kibaland computers before the tournament and entered under the alias of Zigfreid Wilson. Seto had completed background checks on the duelists and found that Zigfreid Wilson was in fact Zigfreid Von Schroder of Schroder Corporation, who claimed Kiba Corp stole the holographic technology used in the duel disks. Using the millennium scale Mark revealed the truth behind Zigfreid and they had the duel in the shadow realm. The loser would have their soul taken by the shadow realm and a dinosaur would take their body. Behind Mark was the soul of Sharptooth and behind Zigfreid was the soul of a green female stegosaurus. Zigfreid went first and summoned his four Valkyries to the field. Mark summoned Ducky and Spike. Zigfreid attacked and the Valkyries turned into a red tornado which destroys every monster on the opponents' field. Zigfreid was certain he had won the duel but to his surprise Spike absorbed the attack and counter attacked wiping out Zigfreid's life points sending his soul to the shadow realm. The green stegosaurus entered Zigfreid's body turning into the stegosaurus.

The adult stegosaurus looked at the group of dinosaurs and saw a baby that having never seen before knew was her son. Ducky explained that she found Spike's egg and adopted him. Feeling guilty about abandoning Spike his mom wanted to have babies so Spike would have brothers or sisters to play with.

Mark advanced to the semifinals where he would duel Leon. Leon was Zigfreid's younger brother and when Mark explained what happened to Zigfreid Leon felt he would soon share the same fate. After they entered the shadow realm a male stegosaurus appeared behind Leon and Sharptooth appeared behind Mark. Mark obliterated Leon and his fairy tale deck. The shadow realm took Leon's soul and the stegosaurus took his body. Mark had reached the final where he would face Joey with the winner dueling Yugi for the world championship.

The pharaoh was scared at how easily Mark was winning his duels. Ishisu and Marik sensing the tomb keepers' mission was coming to an end told the pharaoh that for his soul to enter the afterlife he had to lose and then the pharaoh's memories written in hieroglyphics tattooed on Marik's back had to be read. "Do you have your millennium items?" asked Marik. The pharaoh opened a gym bag revealing the millennium rod, ring and necklace. When the pharaoh won the Battle City tournament he couldn't read the hieroglyphics because his memory was wiped clean. "I couldn't read the hieroglyphics before. How will they be read after I lose?" the pharaoh asked. "Once all the millennium items are together they will be able to read what's on Marik's back." Ishisu answered.


	5. Suicide Duel

Suicide Duel

Seto wanted to duel in his tournament. "I don't understand how a loser like Joey could reach the final" Seto said. Mokuba noticed that all the duelists Mark defeated did something to deserve their fate. Mokuba said "If you duel Mark you will lose your soul like the duelists he defeated."

Seto yelled "Stop the tournament! Mark is disqualified for using an illegal deck." Mark asked "What makes my deck illegal?" Seto answered "Every card in the game of duel monsters was created by Pegasus so any cards that Pegasus didn't create are illegal." Mark said "If my deck is illegal that the duel disk wouldn't have allowed me to summon my cards but since I can use my cards than there is nothing illegal about my deck." Mark said "Why don't you come down here and face me like a real duelist instead of standing on that balcony."

Since Seto falsely accused Mark of cheating Mark decided he would use his most powerful cards he was saving for his duel against the Pharaoh. After being accused of cheating the millennium eye transported the stadium to the shadow realm. Behind Mark was Pterano's dark side and behind Seto was Sharptooth. On the first turn Seto summoned his three Blue Eyes White Dragons and used polymerization to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with 4500 attack points. Mark said "That pathetic dragon is you strongest monster." Mark drew six cards from his deck and looked at them. "This duel ends now." Mark said and summoned five longnecks to the field. Littlefoot's mother knew the longnecks were Littlefoot his parents and grandparents. Each longneck had 30000 attack points. Panicked Seto said "Who are you?" Mark answered "I am a time traveler." Mark's monsters attacked the blue eyes ultimate dragon and obliterated Seto's life points. After the shadow realm took Seto Kiba's soul Sharptooth entered his body.

Sharptooth approached Littlefoot's mother and said "After I killed you and saw the footprints of your son I went insane." Littlefoot said "If you hadn't killed mother I never would have met my friends and I wouldn't be the leader I am today."


	6. Clash in the Kiba Dome

Clash in the Kiba Dome

Mark faced Joey in the final and the duel was in the Kiba Dome. After seeing how easily Mark defeated Kiba Joey knew he would lose. Joey summoned Flame Swordsman with 2400 attack points and Red Eyes Black Dragon with 2600 attack points. Then summoned Scape goat and two cards face down. Mark knew the face down cards were Skull Dice and Graceful Dice. Mark summoned Cera with 5000 attack points, Ducky with 2500 attack points and Spike with 0 attack points. Ducky attacked a Scapegoat and Cera attacked the remaining three Scape goats.

Spike absorbed the Scape goats. Mark put two cards face down. Joey used Graceful dice on Red Eyes and rolled a 4 multiplying Red Eyes attack points by 4 to 8400. Red Eyes attacked Cera destroying her but Spike absorbed Cera's 5000 attack points. Spike attacked Red Eyes destroying it reducing Joey's life points to 1600. Ducky attacked Flame Swordsman but Joey used Skull dice and rolled a 2 cutting Ducky's attack points in half to 1250. Flame Swordsman destroyed Ducky but Spike absorbed Ducky's 2500 attack points increasing his attack points 7500. Spike attacked Flame Swordsman destroying Joey's life points.

Mark said "You were the best duelist I have faced so far but there is only one who can stand a chance against me." Joey said to Yugi "I lost it's up to you." Yugi saw the millennium necklace glowing and saw a vision of the future where he saw Exodia. Yugi said "When I duel Mark I will summon Exodia." Joey remembered that Weavel threw the five cards of Exodia overboard on the boat to Duelist Kingdom and he only recovered two of the cards. Joey said "That's impossible I only recovered two cards." Yugi showed Joey the Exodia cards. Joey asked "How is Exodia in your deck?" Yugi explained that when Weavel was sent to the Shadow Realm the Exodia cards he threw overboard returned to his deck.

Mokuba handed Yugi Seto's deck. Mokuba said "If you are going to stand a chance against Mark you will need all the help you can get." Yugi looked at his deck "If Exodia is back in my deck then the Blue Eyes Kiba tore in half the first time I dueled him should also be in my deck." Yugi looked through his deck and soon found the Blue Eyes. Yugi combined the two decks into a single deck. Joey said "With your deck combined with Kiba's and Exodia and four Blue Eyes you can't lose." Yugi said "Underestimating an opponent could lead to defeat." Joey said "If you summon Exodia you will win because nothing can beat Exodia." Tristan said "Mark knows you have Exodia in your deck so he will have a strategy to beat it."

Grandpa said "Of course Mark has a strategy to beat Exodia." Yugi said "You're right Mark hasn't played a single magic or trap card during the tournament." Littlefoot said "I wish the Great Valley could see this." Joey was surprised that the dinosaurs could talk. Joey said "Is it just me or does every tournament Yugi duels in get stranger and stranger." Ruby said "This is fun, fun this is." Marik said "Mark after you defeat the Pharaoh you need to read the hieroglyphics on my back so the Pharaoh can recover his memories." Mark said "I know the Pharaoh's name so the hieroglyphics on your back won't be necessary." Ishisu said "That will only separate the Pharaoh's soul from Yugi's the Pharaoh will still need his memories."


	7. Fate of the Pharaoh

Fate of the Pharaoh

The moment had finally arrived Mark v the Pharaoh. Yugi brought the millennium items and Mark brought his. The Pharaoh said "I have been waiting 5000 years for this duel." Mark said "Pharaoh Atem so have I." As soon as the Pharaoh heard his name the millennium items started glowing. The field was covered in a white light as two shadows appeared behind Yugi. Pharaoh Atem's soul was being separated from Yugi's. When the white light vanished Joey and everyone who was standing fell on their butts. Joey touched a giant slab of rock underneath him. Freaked out Joey asked "Where are we?" Littlefoot and his friends gasped "We're in the Great Valley."

Everyone was at the meeting circle which looked like a prehistoric stadium. Yugi sat next to Marik and Ishisu. Atem went first and summoned 3 Blue Eyes then sacrificed them to summon Obelisk with 4000 attack points then sent 3 cards to the graveyard to summon Slypher with 3000 attack points. Finally Atem summoned Ra. Atem had summoned all the Egyptian god cards. Atem placed a card face down and then it was Mark's turn. Mark summoned Cera with 5000 attack points and 3 cards face down and attacked Obelisk. Atem revealed his mirror force trap which stopped Cera's attack. Mark revealed his Big Freeze trap which turned mirror force into a giant ice dome. The Egyptian gods were trapped and Atem used Slypher to attack but the big freeze trap reversed mirror force's affect and when Slypher attacked the Egyptian gods were destroyed. Atem used graceful charity and they both drew until they had 6 cards. Atem looked at his cards he had drawn all 5 Exodia cards and Mark drew Littlefoot's family. Atem summoned Exodia and obliterated everything on Mark's field. Before Exodia attacked Mark revealed his magic card golden night flower which transfers every destroyed monster's attack points to his life points increasing his life points to 9000 and Saurus Rock trap card which turns the monster that destroyed it to stone.

Joey shouted "Atem won!" As the dust cleared Mark was laughing "So you think Atem won look again." Exodia turned to stone. Atem asked "How did you stop Exodia?" Mark explained "When Saurus Rock is destroyed the monster that destroyed it turns to stone." Mark summoned Littlefoot's family and destroyed a fossilized Exodia destroying Atem's life points. Mark picked up the millennium necklace, rod, ring and finally the millennium puzzle. Atem said "I have recovered my memories as Pharaoh and can return to the afterlife." The stone arch started glowing and a white light appeared under it and after Atem passed under the arch the light disappeared.

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were shocked at what they saw. "Jenna you're alive but how?" they asked. Jenna said "It was dark and there was a battle and when someone lost their soul was taken and I entered their body." Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other confused. Littlefoot said "Mom, if you tell Grandma and Grandpa what happened they won't believe you because they think it's crazy. The only way anyone will believe us is to show them. The millennium necklace stared glowing and the Great Valley saw highlights of the tournament.

Bron stood in shock before approaching Jenna. Bron said "I'm so happy you are alive. I messed up Littlefoot's life." Jenna said "You didn't mess up but we can make it better." Bron and Jenna mated and Yugi, Joey, Marik and Ishisu were shocked at what they saw. Littlefoot and Ali smiled and nuzzled each other. Littlefoot said "Watching my parents have sex is wonderful."


	8. Armageddon

Armageddon

Littlefoot was having sleep stories about the night circle falling from the sky after covering the sun. Littlefoot knew this time it will happen because he saw cities being destroyed. Mark knew about Littlefoot's sleep story. Littlefoot said "The time we came from will be destroyed." Marik said "When the ancient Egyptians saw an eclipse they believed an evil person caused it and executed evil people to prevent it from happening again."

Sharptooth said "After I killed your mother and saw tiny footprints around her I started to go insane. When I found your friends and tried to kill you I had completely lost my mind." Littlefoot saw three little longnecks behind his mother. Littlefoot was shocked he had siblings. Jenna said "Littlefoot you have a brother and two sisters." Littlefoot asked "Why did I never see them before?" Jenna explained that she laid four eggs but only Littlefoot hatched. The siblings Littlefoot was seeing were the three eggs that Jenna laid but died before Littlefoot hatched.

Littlefoot met his brother and sisters. His brother looked like Grandpa and was named Dave. One sister looked like Grandma and was named Mary and his other sister looked like him and was named Lilly. Littlefoot was shocked that they were the same age as him and asked Mark "How are my siblings who never hatched as old as I am?" Mark answered "When your mother came back to life I also revived your three siblings who never hatched."

Cera played with her mother when she saw her five sisters behind her. Cera asked Mark "My mother and sisters died in the Great Earthshake how can they be here?" Mark explained that he revived her siblings as well.

Sharptooth said "This means you revived everyone who died in the Great Earthshake." Mark said "Yes I have." Grandma and Grandpa said "All our children are alive." Mark said "They were revived where they died so it will take a few days for them to reach the Great Valley."

Everyone gathered at the meeting circle for the council meeting. Joey said "We finished what we came here to do so now let's go back to our time." Mark said "That's not going to happen because the time we came from will be destroyed." Marik said "Throughout history people have tried to control the world. People have enough weapons to destroy the world. Where we come from some don't have enough to eat and instead of helping them the people who control the world want to kill them because it makes them happy. "

Using the millennium rod Mark showed an eclipse and the sun knocked the moon out of orbit with a CME. The moon collided with the earth vaporizing the crust as the impact spread around the world. The shockwave circled the earth destroying all life on the planet.


	9. Garden of Eden

Garden of Eden

After civilization was destroyed Littlefoot introduced Ali to Dave, Lilly and Mary. Littlefoot said that he will mate with Ali when they are older. Dave asked "How did you meet Ali?" Littlefoot explained the story of how Ali helped him find the Night Flower to cure Grandpa.

Jenna said to the kids "You will have a brother or sister." They looked at her tail and saw two bumps. Ali said "We can use your baby brother or sister to practice being parents." Littlefoot smiled and nuzzled Ali.

At Spike's nest his parents mated. His mom was on her side and his dad mounted her. The moaning drowned out Ducky's screams of shock. Ducky said "I saw Spike's mommy and daddy mate." Mary said "We saw mom and dad mate."

Littlefoot approached the group and wondered what the screams were about. Ducky explained she saw Spike's parents mating and Littlefoot said "We all saw it we watched it." Mary said "There will be more babies in the Great Valley."

Ducky looked at the longnecks that were around Littlefoot. Littlefoot introduced his bother and sisters. A longneck that looked like Grandpa said "Hi I'm Dave." A longneck that looked like Grandma said "Hi I'm Mary," A longneck that looked like a female Littlefoot said "Hi I'm Lily."

Soon Jenna laid two eggs and the family gathered around the nest. Bron was happy he will get to be a real dad for his kids. The eggs hatched which were a brother that looked like Littlefoot who they named Phil and a sister that looked like Jenna who they named Sue. Ali said "So this is what it feels like to be a mom." Littlefoot said "Looks like these babies mean the end of our adventures."

Spike's mom laid three eggs and Spike and Ducky looked at the eggs. Ducky said "You will be a big brother Spike. You will you will." The eggs hatched which were two sisters and a brother. The brother was named Pat and the sisters were named Helen and Jane.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four years had passed since Mark defeated Pharaoh Atem. The humans were used to the Great Valley. Littlefoot and Ali were expecting a baby. Mary and Shorty were in love and thought about kids. Rhett and Lily also fell in love.

Pterano had returned after his five year sentence was over. He was shocked to see Tim. The Great Valley was unrecognizable from when Pterano was sentenced. Pterano flew over the Great Valley and was surprised at everything that had changed. Pterano landed next to Petrie and said "You must have gone on some adventure." Petrie said "We did."

At the meeting Pterano was shown the adventure the gang had thanks to Mark's millennium necklace. Pterano was shown how the gang traveled to the future and the souls of the gangs dead parents turned the humans Mark defeated into their bodies and how the earth was destroyed.

A few days later Ali laid her egg. They checked the egg to see if everything was fine and the egg was round and warm. Lily, Rhett, Shorty and Mary looked at the nest. Littlefoot asked "Am I going to be an uncle?" Lily and Mary answered "Not yet. We mated but Rhett and Shorty didn't get us pregnant."

Bron said "I mated with Jenna three times before she got pregnant." Jenna said "Females can get pregnant for only three days during the night circle cycle and if the males miss then they can try again next time."

A month later Littlefoot and Ali's egg hatched. It was a dark blue female that looked like Jenna and her parents. Littlefoot said "I will name you Opal." Opal squeaked and licked Littlefoot.

Mary was pregnant a month later. The family was excited another baby was coming. Mary said "I'm scared. I don't want it to hurt." Ali said "The first egg is the hardest because this is new but after the first time it gets easier with each nest."

Shorty was nervous about being a dad. Shorty said "I'm screwed." Mary said "Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

Mary made her nest and got ready to lay the egg. The egg plopped into the nest and Mary was relived the hard part was over. Opal wagged her tail she was excited to have a cousin to play with.

Opal said "Cousin." Shorty said "The baby will be your cousin." Shorty was nervous about raising the baby. Jenna said "Don't worry Shorty we are here to help with any problems you may have and help to raise the baby."

The baby hatched and it was a light green female. Shorty and Mary named the baby girl Ann. Ann and Opal chased each other around the nest.

A few months later Lily and Rhett were having a baby. Lily laid the egg and a month later it hatched. The male looked like Littlefoot. Rhett named his son Rudy. Opal, Ann and Rudy played hide and seek with their parents.


End file.
